Chemically Romantic
by AngelofPerformance21
Summary: Jade is taken to become an experimental vampire and she is more powerful which attracts Moriarty's attention. However, another scientist, Irisa decides to try and protect her which gets the Holmes brothers involved. The two girls might be the only one who can drive the Holmes brothers wild
1. Chapter 1

I slowly got out of the cab, paid the fare, and looked at the clinic where I would meet my new doctor, Carter Masters. I hated going to the doctor even for just a checkup. Still; it was important for me to keep my body in good shape for fighting. I finally swallowed my fear and made my way to the front door and walked in, not knowing that I had crossed a point of absolutely no return.

After getting my paperwork from the receptionist; I started filling it all out but I kept feeling sick to my stomach like I do when something ominous is about to happen. '_Oh stop it Jade; it's just a clinic. What danger could you possibly in'_ I thought to myself. I am Jade Collins and not only am I trained in martial arts but I play the harp as well to calm myself down. I finally emptied all thoughts of danger out of my head and instead thought of going back to my search for a new apartment after I left.

Finally; I was called back and the nurse weighed and measured me before leading me to an exam room. After she had gotten my vitals; I was told to remove my clothes, put on the gown, lay on the table, and wait. The nurse left and I did as she asked. I left my clothes in the chair and laid down. I still couldn't get rid of that dreadful feeling I was having.

It didn't seem like any time that the doctor came in and examined me. That ominous feeling intensified when I was alone with the doctor. I saw him get a clean syringe and pick a vial. "What do I need a vaccine for" I asked. I didn't get an answer but he gave me the shot and I blacked out. What would come would lead me on a journey I would never have taken on my own. A journey out of the mundane routine of work and home and into danger, friendship, vengeance, and the biggest one of all; love.

No view

Dr. Masters stared at his sleeping patient, a young woman named Jade Collins. He finally had the perfect subject for his new experiment. He finally called the EMT team that he had paid off to transport his patient to Baskerville. Dr. Carter Masters was finally ready to see if it was possible to make someone immortal or if one would prefer a vampire. It was not common for Baskerville to use human subjects but right now; Carter was more focused on the fame this experiment would bring if it was successful. He didn't think about any of the consequences that would come.

The EMT team came and loaded Jade into the ambulance, and Carter got in the back. It would be a long ride to Baskerville but it would be worth it. He kept watch on Jade's vitals and made sure she stayed sedated. After an hour and a half; they arrived and Carter led the way to his lab and the little hospital room across from his lab. Carter really had no clue what he had gotten himself into or that this girl would be not only his downfall but the downfall of the entire Baskerville facility.


	2. Chapter 2

Irisa's P.O.V

I was working in my lab just down the hall from Carter Masters when I heard a gurney being wheeled down the hall. We never had human subjects so Carter had to have gotten special permission. I hated working here cause of animal experiments and now; a human but this was the only facility that had given me a chance to try my research.

Carter finally knocked on my door and asked "Would you mind watching over my patient for awhile? She's resting at the moment. I have some little things I need to do to prepare for the test of my serum." "Yeah; I guess since I'm not doing anything else at the moment" I replied. Carter disappeared into his lab, locking the door behind him. '_I_ _feel_ _sorry for the one who is subject to his experiment' _I thought to myself, walking down the hall to the room where Carter's patient was and decided to bring the girl a glass of water.

Outside the room; I didn't see anything to give a clue as to this poor girl's name, only a sign that read 'Baskerville Experiment #24601'. As if it wasn't bad enough that this girl was to be Carter's guinea pig; he was also trying to take away her identity. I finally opened the door and slowly walked in with the glass of water.

When I had approached the bed; she slowly opened her eyes and I could see that she frightened and heard it when she asked "Where am I?" "Baskerville" I answered, putting the glass of water down for a moment. "Why" she asked. "I honestly don't know why. Here, drink some water" I replied, holding the glass of water. She drank over half the glass in one breath before she said "I'm Jade Collins." "Irisa Stewart" I replied. Jade seemed to relax a little before she asked "Irisa; why am I here?"

"I'll try to find out" I replied, standing up. "Please; I'm scared" Jade replied. I gave a gentle smile and replied "It'll be okay and you have a friend in me. I'll see what's going on." "Thanks Irisa" she replied, lying back down. I finally left the room to finish some notes. Maybe I had finally found a friend but I had no clue I would be helping fight for her life.

Jade's P.O.V

When Irisa had left; I was terrified again. This room was too quiet and it only made the ominous feelings in the pit of my stomach worse. At least I knew that I finally had a friend. There was silence in the room except for the monitors beeping in time to my heart rate. It was fairly noisy that it made difficult to try &amp; rest. I finally tuned out the sound and was about to drop off again when I heard the door creek. "Hello" I called groggily, slowly turning my head and I saw Dr. Masters walk in.

"What did you do to me? I ought to file abduction charges" I growled, trying to get off the bed only to discover straps around my middle and my ankles. "That won't be necessary" he told me with an arrogant, smug tone in his voice as he walked over to the monitor to check my heart rate. "I have a life and you just took me out of a clinic. I knew I should have listened to my gut and split when I had the chance" I spat as he picked up a wireless pulse ox meter and grabbed my right hand and slid it on my finger and turned it on.

"It wouldn't have worked out well for you" he replied after the meter beeped. He typed in some information before removing the wireless one and putting another on my finger for continual monitoring. He then picked up the black cuff off the cart and wrapped it on my left arm as I asked "How can you possibly know anything about my life?"

"Well; you live on your own and you didn't talk about your family on your paper work. Now, lay back down and be silent" Dr. Masters instructed. I did as he asked and he said "Take a few deep breaths and calm down" as he put the blanket back across my body. He settled my left arm and secured the gage on the cuff. Reluctantly; I took a few slow breaths before he took my blood pressure.

After he had gotten the reading, made notes, and set me up for continuous monitoring; I finally asked "Still, does that give you any right to hold me prisoner?" "I want to do some work on you to see if my experiments work" he told me. Now I was really upset and I yelled "I didn't agree to be you guinea pig" as the monitors beeped in alarm in response to my rising heart rate. "No and now; it's too late to do anything" Dr. Masters replied. I struggled to try and undo the straps on me as I replied "I could still break out of here, run, and press charges." He grabbed my right arm as he pulled a needle from his pocket and jammed it in my arm as he replied "No; you won't." I could feel my muscles locking up and I became helpless though I could still speak. "Let me go. I'm not what you want" I pleaded.

He gently pushed me back on the bed, put the cover back on me, and replied "You will have no choice now that you can't move." I heard footsteps and another assistant brought in a tray with a couple of syringes and a vile of some blue colored goop. I was terrified now that they were trying to kill me and I would be written off as an accidental overdose or some kind of hospital related death. "Please release me. I swear I'll never tell anything of what I've seen but I would rather die than be your guinea pig" I begged, hoping there was still a chance I could be allowed to leave.

"You will do nicely" he told me, picking up one of the syringes and popped it in me followed by the other before he finally picked up the vile. "Open up" he instructed. When I refused; he forced my mouth open and poured the liquid in before covering my mouth to ensure I would swallow it. The stuff snaked down my throat and I struggled. It felt like I was going to choke to death. He didn't dare move his hand until he was sure it had all gone down. "There" he said as he got up and walked out.

I coughed hard and Irisa rushed in with a tray. "What happened" she asked handing me a trash can. "That doctor forced some horrid blue thick liquid down my throat" I replied between attempts to empty my stomach. I finally said "I don't know what I was given. What are they trying to do, kill me?" "I don't know and they won't tell what they want. I'm trying to work on something that helps a person's emotions grow a hundred fold" Irisa told me. "Really" I asked. She nodded and replied "I want to help people but I think they're using my research for something bad."

Irisa's P.O.V

"If a person's emotions can grow a hundred fold like you want then angry people could turn to murder" Jade commented. "Actually; my research is for me to enhance the emption of empathy" I replied, putting the trashcan down. She looked at the tray of food and said "I'm not hungry. I don't think I will be able to hold it in. I just want to get out of here." I noticed then she was perspiring heavily and she looked like something was about to go wrong. "If I could; I would get you out of here but there are guards all over" I replied.

"I don't want to die" she whimpered softly, her speech starting to slur. "I'll do what I can but you're at Dr. Master's control. I don't like whatever he has in mind though" I told her as I helped her lay back down. Just then; she blacked out and her monitors were raising an alarm as she went into some kind of convulsions. She jerked so hard that it caused me to fall and hit my head that I passed out. I had no clue what would happen tomorrow.


	3. Chapter 3

Irisa's P.O.V

When I woke up, I was in my lab on the loveseat I often use to take a quick cat nap when I work late. I rubbed my head gently, trying to remember what had happened last night. "Jade" I whispered, checking the clock and I saw that it was almost time for lunch. I got up quickly and went to get Jade lunch and then started to her room.

On the way to her room, I stopped in my lab to set out my previous notes for my serum so I could do some final work before the next testing session. I sat the tray down and walked over to the fridge where I kept my samples. When I opened it though, the vial was missing. I made a mental note to ask around later. I picked up Jade's tray again and went to her room. On the way down the hall, I saw Carter coming and he asked "On your way to see Miss Collins?" "Yes, it's lunch time and I'm sure she's hungry" I replied.

"I'm afraid she's not in her room though" Carter replied. "I don't care. Tell me where she is" I demanded, trying to get past him. "Wait and I will show you but she won't be hungry for food at least until she adjusts to this change" he told me. "What exactly does that mean" I asked curiously. Just then, one of his assistants came down the hall and said "Dr. Masters, patient 24601 is prepped and we're ready to begin the final phase."

"Excellent, thank you" Dr. Masters replied and he turned to me. "Come on Irisa and you shall witness a genetically altered immortal" he said, taking the tray and sending it back to the cafeteria before taking me into one of the bigger labs and I saw Jade strapped to a table. I sat in a corner chair, observing this mad sight as one of the assistants shocked Jade, sending her into convulsions. Looking at the bigger computer screen I was next to, I saw her heart rate going faster and faster until there was a flatline. "Administer the last syringe" Carter instructed. This was horrifying to watch. I had to stop them but I was frozen in terror.

"What have you done to her" I finally asked as the last of a blood red serum was injected into Jade's silent figure. "She will be a myth brought to life, stronger, immune to sickness. I have made being a genetically altered vampire possible. This would have happened last night if Ben hadn't brought me the wrong serum. I didn't ask for a vile of blue serum. I asked for the green one from my lab" Carter replied, glaring at one of the interns. Now it made sense why my vile of serum was missing and I rounded on Ben and asked "Nice going dingbat, do you know how long it took me to make that one batch?" I sprang out of my chair and pushed the others out of the way and made my way to Jade.

"Carter, you'll be sorry! She didn't want to be your guinea pig. You should have let her go when she pleaded. Now I will see to it that you get arrested for murder" I yelled as sour tears starting to pour from my eyes as I struggled with her straps until I was startled by a very throaty growl. "Jade" I asked, seeing her eyes snap open but there was something different. Her eyes were black as night like her pupils had taken over the color of eyes. She looked at me with her expressionless eyes and asked "Who are you?"

I was shocked that she didn't recognize me. "It's Irisa; I took care of you yesterday when you arrived. Oh Jade, I wish I had gotten you out of here. It would have been worth being fired" I answered. "I don't know what you're talking about. Back off or I will drain you" Jade answered with a snarl.

Carter came over and grabbed me and took me out of the room. "What's going on with her mind" I asked. "The vampire's most primal feeling when they're newborns: thirst. Nothing else matters but feeding. Imagine though what this discovery will bring strength and hope for the terminally ill or a powerful new army" Carter replied with a slightly maniacal grin. I broke away and slapped him three times as I screamed "YOU MURDERER!"

I ran back to my lab and choking back a few sobs, I picked up my mobile phone and placed a call to the one person I hoped could help me: Mycroft Holmes. If anything, he could at least help or get Carter on abduction and murder charges. As I listened to the phone ring, I hoped I wasn't too late to save Jade.

Mycroft's P.O.V

It had been unusually quiet all day, no meetings, just reading over a few files and signing anything that needed my approval. I was about to have a sip of my afternoon tea when my desk phone started ringing urgently. I quickly sat my teacup down and picked up the receiver. Before I could say "Hello", I was met by a distressed female voice that pleaded "Mister Holmes; please help me. A girl was taken from a clinic, made a human guinea pig and now I'm afraid she might die. Please help." "First, take a breath and calm down a little and tell me your name" I instructed calmly. I heard a soft intake of breath at the other end and asked "Now, what is your name my dear lady?"

The voice finally answered "My name is Dr. Irisa Stewart and I work for Baskerville Research Facility. As I was saying earlier, another doctor, Carter Masters abducted another woman from a clinic. He transformed her into some kind of monster. That's the best way I can describe it: dead looking eyes and no heartbeat." "Alright, I'm going to call my brother to investigate. Act normal around any of your co-workers and I will tell him to speak with you and you alone" I told Irisa.

When I hung up, I immediately called my brother. Naturally, he was not happy to hear my voice on the other end until I told him about this case. "What's the case worth Mycroft" he asked. "Has to be at least an 8 maybe a 9" I told him. I went ahead and arranged a priority pass and told him about the case and who to speak with. I had no clue the impact this case would have on me or my brother or rather what Irisa and this mystery girl would bring into our lives.

Irisa's P.O.V

When I hung up, I heard the clattering of gurney wheels and Carter saying "Prepare her to be destroyed tonight. Even if she can control her thirst, she might still be too dangerous. Perhaps a martial arts master wasn't the best subject for this experiment." I listened to the wheels clatter by and knew exactly where they were going. Pocketing my mobile phone, I quickly made my way to the room where experiments that were due to be destroyed were kept.

I slipped in quietly and found Jade. . They had her enclosed in a pod, thin I.V lines poking out and a bag on the gurney attached to it. I realized it had to be a barbiturate that was time released to keep her from waking up. Attached on the pod was a note that read 'Destroy by sunrise.' "Oh Jade, I'm sorry that I couldn't protect you. If I had the chance to get you rescued, maybe you and I could still have a chance to be friends. If not, I will make sure Carter gets life in jail for murder and abduction" I whispered. I pulled out my mobile, found Mycroft's mobile number, and sent a text that read 'Please send that help sooner. Found the young woman and they have her on time released lethal barbiturate. She will be completely dead by the time the IV runs out and then be destroyed.'

Within seconds of sending it, I heard footsteps outside and then the door started opening. I scrambled to hide behind a column and waited for an opportunity to escape. A figure entered the dimly lit room and I saw it was a male but he was extremely sharp dressed. I watched as he circled Jade's pod admiringly. I was about to try and sneak a picture of this mystery guy when I felt the urge to cough. I tried to stop myself but I couldn't and the mystery man turned in my direction. "Show yourself" the stranger commanded in a strong voice with an Irish accent. "Please don't hurt me" I pleaded, stepping out.

"I won't hurt you if you help me" the stranger replied. "Why" I asked curiously. "I know you want out and you want to help this little experiment. I have heard she is powerful and I would like to know to her name Dr. Stewart" he answered, smooth as could be. "Strange that you know my name, yet I don't know yours" I answered. "Well Irisa, I'm Jim Moriarty. Now, does the experiment have a name" he asked once again.

"I never found out her name. Dr. Masters just called her 'Experiment #24601'. I wasn't in the know of his work" I told him. Jim looked at me and saw me touch my necklace with the jade colored stone. "My guess, from the way you just touched your necklace, is that her name is Jade" Jim said. I just nodded and he looked at me. "Take that IV out and switch it out with saline solution" he instructed. I did as he asked and carefully disconnected the bag with the barbiturate in it and swapped it out for saline, setting it for a continuous drip to flush the meds out of her system. "Good, now wheel her out of here and you're coming as well" he told me as one of his goons handed him Carter's notes.

"Why do I need to come" I asked, now taking the handle of the gurney and pushing it out of the room and down the hall. He finally pulled a gun out and got me out past the guards. "You will be important. I need someone who understands these notes." We finally got out of the building and a van was waiting. The goon with Jim helped me load Jade's pod into the back and then the henchman handed me a pair of handcuffs. "Cuff yourself behind your back" he instructed gruffly as the goon stuck his gun in my back.

I quickly did as I was asked and they put me beside Jade's pod. The goon then brought out a syringe and a blindfold. "What's that for" I asked. "It's better you not see anything" Jim answered as he blindfolded me and the goon stuck the syringe in my neck. I blinked a few minutes before all went black. I had no clue what was coming.


End file.
